Maniobra
Las maniobras son acciones que el jugador puede realizar con su Warframe y sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto incluye rodar, correr por la pared, movimientos de espada y acrobacias. Maniobras cuerpo a cuerpo Las maniobras cuerpo a cuerpo son una forma de combate que utiliza armas afiladas o desafiladas y ataques en espacio reducido. Cada ataque hace que el jugador tome un paso hacia adelante. Sin embargo, si el jugador está agachado, ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo sin combo no causarán pasos hacia delante. Las armas cuerpo a cuerpo pueden ser equipadas en la tercera ranura en el arsenal Warframe. Las actuales armas cuerpo a cuerpo consisten en un número de clases, en las cuales cada una de estas armas tiene un grupo único de animaciones de ataque, incluyendo normal, salto, deslizamiento, ataque de sigilo, remate, combos, y bloqueo. Maniobras de Archwing Las maniobras de Archwing son un grupo de acciones que un jugador puede ejecutar con el Archwing, un conjunto de alas mecánicos usada por los Tenno para volar y establecer combate en el espacio y bajo el agua. Los controles de vuelo Archwing son similares a los controles normales de tierra, con algunas variaciones para el movimiento tridimensional. El movimiento es controla con las teclas , , , , , y el ratón en conjunto. A diferencia del combate en tierra, la Archwing conserva impulso luego de soltar las teclas de movimiento a medio vuelo. Mayor velocidad permite ir más lejos. Golpeando objetos a alta velocidad resultará en el Archwing tomando daño, haciendo el evitar colisiones una importante jugabilidad. Las maniobras quedan igual en combate sumergible, no obstante con reducida velocidad debido al agua rodeando al jugador. Correr right Correr causará que el Warframe baje su arma y se mueva a una velocidad incrementada. Cada Warframe tiene una velocidad al correr diferente. Disparar cancelará la carrera, pero ciertas armas melé pueden atacar mientras se corre. La velocidad al correr puede ser incrementada con Derivación rápida, Carrera, Agilidad blindada y el Aura Potenciador de carrera. En configuraciones, puedes configurar una nueva tecla para activar/desactivar el auto-correr. Esto es útil cuando no quieres presionar la tecla de correr todo el tiempo. Rodar right Rodar (también llamado "Esquivar") es una maniobra de combate básico evasiva usada para salir de la vía de un enemigo, esquivar balas, granadas o ataques melé y tomar cobertura. También puede usarse como una maniobra de sigilo mientras se agacha. La poca velocidad de movimiento puede evadir la detección en situación donde el moverse agachado no es suficiente. Rodar también reduce todo el daño que tome el jugador por un 75% durante su animación. Rodar sacude/quita algunos enemigos o proyectiles muy cerca al jugador (como Lapas, Larvas o Sanguijuelas) y también pueden 'disipar' ciertos efectos de estado como las esporas del MOA Mutalítico Esporulador y el efecto de Desterrar. El jugador debera desocupar el lugar ya que las Lapas explotaran unos momentos después. Ejecutar esta maniobra en el aire mientras caes prevendrá un aterrizaje difícil que te forzará a detenerte momentáneamente. Rodar ocurrirá involuntariamente si aterrizas de un salto con demasiado impulso. Giro lateral right Mientras apuntas, muévete lateralmente y presiona el botón de correr, para ejecutar un giro lateral. Las dos animaciones de giro difieren ligeramente, hacia la izquierda el rodar incluye una pequeña animación de saltito que el Warframe completa al final del giro, mientras que hacia la derecha es simplemente un giro. Ahora, el giro lateral es corto comparado con otros, igualmente es útil debido a la reducción de daño. Y como todas las maniobras de giros, puede ser usado en medio del aire para ajustar trayectoria o aterrizar Voltereta right Mientras sostienes el botón de apuntado, presiona la tecla de retroceso y presiona la tecla de correr para ejecutar una voltereta. Esta maniobra es útil para poner algo de distancia entre el jugador y cualquier amenaza, manteniendo la orientación. Y como toda maniobra de giro, puede ser usada en el aire para ajustar una trayectoria o aterrizar. Ejecutar esta maniobra en el aire mientras caes prevendrá un aterrizaje difícil que te forzará a detenerte momentáneamente. Agacharse Agacharse baja al Warframe a la mitad de su altura, incrementando supervivencia y sigilo teniendo un pequeño hitbox. Cuando se agacha, movimientos casi normales son posibles, pero más lentos. Aún agachado, se puede rodar. Si agachar es activado, quedarás agachado. Presiona V (predeterminado) para activar/desactivar el agache. Deslizarse right Deslizarse se hace agachándose mientras te mueves. Esto llevará al warframe a detenerse gradualmente a causa la Fricción, excepto cuando esté en pendientes. Las armas pueden usarse mientras te deslizas, y los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo crean una maniobra de combate diferente. Deslizarse es útil para pasar bajo obstáculos rápidamente en vez de ir andando agachado. Patada aérea right Este acción ayudará manteniendo el impulso y permitirá al Frame para moverse más lejos. La distancia del salto es también mejorada permitiéndote alcanzar lugares lejanos. Adicionalmente, anula el giro involuntariamente ejecutado por el Warframe cuando cae alto con impulso hacia delante. Ejecutar esta maniobra en el aire mientras caes, prevendrá un aterrizaje difícil que te forzará a detenerte momentáneamente. La patada aérea derribará enemigos al golpearlos, infringiendo 20 de Impacto. Saltar Una función básica de salta que propulsará al jugador hacia arriba. Salto doble Los jugadores pueden fácilmente ejecutar un salto doble presionando dos veces la tecla de salta, permitiéndoles alcanzar alturas más altas. El salto doble lleva el impulso del jugador y puede ser usada en conjunto con otras maniobras avanzadas para ejecutar una proeza compleja. En adición, llegar en contacto con cualquier superficie, como un muro o terreno, recargará la habilidad del doble salto de nuevo. Ejecutando esta maniobra en el aire mientras se cae prevendrá un aterrizaje forzoso que detendrá tus movimientos temporalmente, dependiente de la altura a la que lo ejecutes. Salto-bala Mientras te deslizas o agachas, presionar la tecla de salto causará que el Warframe se lance a si mismo en el aire a una velocidad relativamente rápida hacia donde se apunte con el cursor, permitiendo al Warframe llegar a un espacio grande o alcanzar un punto alto. Hacer el salto bala mientras apuntas la cámara al suelo propulsará al jugador hacia arriba y suavemente al frente, permitiéndoles fácil puntería a enemigos terrestres en medio del aire. (usualmente en conjunto con Planeo). El Salto bala también parece causar un daño de 100 de explosión garantizado en un radio de 3 metros (daño decrece con distancia) desde donde se inició el salto. Este daño puede ser modificado y amplificado por Mods Exilus como Paso perforante. Planear Players can aim midair to perform Aim Gliding, this slows player's descent into a controlled gliding while allowing them to aim better even while moving through the air. However, players can only perform this maneuver for a limited time of three seconds – during which if the timer runs out, they will no longer be able to aim until they land. It is important to note that this maneuver shares its timer with Wall Latching. This maneuver can also be performed using melee weapons by pressing the parry key (default . When a stationary Warframe ability is added to the aim glide you will proceed to cast the ability while 'sliding' through the air. This still consumes your regular Aim Glide maneuver timer. Escalar thumb Después del salto, el frame tenderá a agarrarse de un borde de cualquier tipo, entonces lo escalará para pararse sin importar si hay suficiente espacio para estar de pie o no. Los jugadores puede doble-saltar mientras agarran un borde para voltearse al frente, escalando rápido. Parkour Comúnmente correr por una pared, presiona la tecla de salto y una tecla direccional para ejecutar una carrera de pared. Vertical Corre en dirección perpendicular hacia una pared, presiona la tecla de salto para hacer una carrera de pared hacia arriba. Los jugadores pueden continuar corriendo por la pared indefinidamente dejando la tecla de salto sostenida y pueden cambiar a carrera de pared lateral simplemente apuntando la cámara hacia la dirección deseada. Mientras mayor la velocidad de carrera del Frame, mayor la velocidad con la que escala. Horizontal Corre con menos de un ángulo de 70 grados hacia una pared y presiona el salto para carrera a través de la pared. Los jugadores puedes correr por la pared indefinidamente dejando la tecla sostenida, y pueden cambiar a carrera de pared vertical simplemente apuntando la cámara a la dirección deseada. Mientras mayor la velocidad de carrera del Frame, mayor la velocidad con la que escala. Los jugadores pueden propulsarse ellos mismos lejos de la pared apuntado la cámara hacia la dirección que desean saltar lejos. Posarse Mientras la carrera de pared, los jugadores puedes agarrarse de una pared, apuntado el arma. Esto detienen cualquier movimiento que se esté ejecutando y se quedará estático en el lugar, permitiéndoles disparar a los enemigos desde un punto alto. Los jugadores al usar el agarre de pared puede lanzar algunas habilidades que normalmente no pueden ser lanzados en el aire. Como sea, esta maniobra solo puede hacerse por un tiempo limitado de cinco segundos - si el tiempo se acaba, involuntariamente se desprenderán del muro. Ejecutando esta maniobra en el aire mientras se cae, prevendrá un aterrizaje difícil que detendrá el movimiento temporalmente. Esta maniobra comparte su temporizador con el Planeo. Saltar sobre enemigo Esta maniobra es similar a una carrera de pared, al jugador se le da un pequeño impulso al saltar sobre un enemigo. En vuelo, cerca a un NPC, sea amigo o enemigo, la opción de saltar sobre ellos está disponible. This allows greater mobility when the player needs to find covers or exits, or an applicable spot to attack. This can be done indefinitely so long as there are enemies or allies nearby. This also usually knocks down enemies. Aterrizar Cuando un Warframe cae al suelo. Aterrizaje pesado Un aterrizaje pesado ocurre cuando un Warframe cae al suelo a una velocidad de 20 metros por segundo desde grandes altitudes, lo que hace que impacten en el suelo con gran fuerza. Durante un aterrizaje duro, el Warframe no puede moverse brevemente mientras se recupera del impacto. Los aterrizajes duros se pueden evitar con saltos dobles, patadas con salto, rodando o deslizamiento de puntería justo antes de tocar el suelo. Tirolina Las tirolinas son líneas colgantes encadenadas entre dos objetos, que se pueden encontrar en muchos mapas. Los jugadores pueden montar tirolinas presionando la tecla Usar ( X predeterminada  ) para saltar instantáneamente a la tirolina, haciendo que Warframe se agache como una cuerda floja. Las tirolinas de montaje se pueden realizar siempre que el jugador esté cerca de la línea, incluso en el aire, y se puede montar en cualquier parte de su longitud. El desmontaje de una tirolesa se puede hacer presionando la tecla Usar nuevamente, o realizando una maniobra como Bullet Jump. Los jugadores pueden caminar, correr y deslizarse a lo largo de la tirolesa a voluntad, así como disparar armas. Sin embargo, los jugadores no pueden lanzar poderes mientras montan una tirolesa, ni usar ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Notas *La resistencia fué eliminada con la llegada del Parkour 2.0, en la . *La resistencia es la energía que se utilizaba al correr, al atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, correr por la pared y al bloquear con el arma cuerpo a cuerpo. La resistencia se recargaba tras usarla, mostrándose en la esquina superior derecha bajo la barra de vida y escudo, siendo de color verde. Correr, atacar y correr por las paredes agotaban la resistencia del Warframe, pero cuando este no realizaba ninguna de las acciones que requerían resistencia, se recargaba rápidamente. *Era posible aumentar la resistencia máxima y la rapidez de su recarga con mods como Maratón o Descanso rápido. *Los orbes de resistencia estaban disponibles para recogerlos solamente en la sala de obstáculos del Dojo del Clan. en:Maneuvers Categoría:Mecánicas